


Tuq

by ZachTheDemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, But! I like it, Cults, Enemies to Lovers, Gaslighting, Gay, Homophobia, I think? Maybe, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magic Highschool, So I’m showing it to all of you., So. So gay., This is technically a short story., Transformation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachTheDemon/pseuds/ZachTheDemon
Summary: Jason Altier was a respectable member of his church. A good son, a good man. He didn’t even question his duty when he was ordered to do this job, even when he had to be Turned to do it. The job is a simple thing, though questionable:Steal Zion Bukhira’s powerful magic gem.It sounds so simple. So easy.Until he does the unthinkable.He falls in love with his target.
Relationships: Zion Bukhira/Jason Altier





	Tuq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I’m so sorry this is so short!

Zion Bukhira had a reputation at Nyx High. 

It wasn’t because of his appearance, with his uneven horns and his purple tile-like scales all across his body and face and hands and his deerlike ears. It wasn’t because of his neurodivergence, which honestly didn’t hinder much of his life, but it made social interactions rather difficult. But rather, the purple gem on his neck, and his family.

See, the Bukhiras were a rich, powerful family of witches. They were well-known and well-admired, and 18 years ago, Zion was adopted by them and raised by them, and they gave him that powerful gem. Nobody knows what it’s for or what it does, but it’s clearly magical. And powerful.

The Antimagic cults knew of this. The groups and scatterings of vengeful packs of humans who were bitter about losing the War. Who wanted to get back at the magic users. So what better than to steal the prized, powerful magical object of the son of the most powerful magic family in Britain? The Altier family knew of this.

Zion Bukhira attended Nyx High school, and by a true miracle, they happened to have a son that was Zion’s age that could attend.

The supernatural thing could be helped, they had a very hungry vampire in the dungeons that they could knock out before it killed him.

Just enough to turn the boy.

Soon, the gem will be theirs. And they will have the upper hand, at least SOME advantage over that family.


End file.
